Break the Ice
by mariewhinnett
Summary: Season 1 AU. Fabson,Finchel,Puckleberry, Brittana and Pucktana. Can they all defeat the social hierarchy and find their loves?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel POV

Rachel Berry walked in through the chipped red doorway of McKinley High with her shoulders back, head high and garbed in her favourite pink knee socks with little cats on them and her sequined woolen sweater. She flashed her 100 watt smile at Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel, who were in the 'uncool diva' clique as they sniggered at her dress taste. Rachel sighed. She knew everybody in this small, vulgar town could not appreciate her dreams and star quality, but it would help if somebody understood her. Never mind. Freshman year hadn't been bad except for the slushies, and the Barbie cheerleader, Quinn Fabray calling her names-oh, and getting pushed up against a locker and taunted because of the length of her skirt, but Sophomore year was going to be amazing, because she, Rachel Barbra Berry, was going to shine like star she was. She looked up from her little daydream to find herself in the middle of a circle of jocks holding slushies.

'Welcome back to school, Treasure Trail,' said Quinn's second in command, and the devil in disguise, Santana Lopez. She lifted her perfectly manicured caramel hand and all the hockey players threw the sticky, flavoured drink at the diva. Santana smirked as some cherry slushy dripped down Rachel's formerly shiny chestnut locks and formed a puddle at her feet.

'See you around, Ru Paul,' she yelled as she sashayed down the corridor with her hands on her hips and black ponytail bobbing.

Rachel bit back a sob and rushed to the bathroom, leaving little blobs of corn syrup in her wake.

Finn POV

Finn lumbered out of his truck, and spotted Puck throwing that Hummel kid in the dumpster. Well, he couldn't hold his fancy clothes today, because Quinn was waiting.

Yeah, he kinda couldn't believe it himself. Quinn Fabray, The Ice Queen, was waiting for him, Finn Hudson, the abnormally tall guy who forgot what he was supposed to say in front of her.

So he slowly made his way into the building, and saw Quinn talking to Santana, and Santana had an empty slushy cup in her hand, and was wearing her signature smirk that made people feel that they should be kneeling down, and Quinn looked happy in an evil kinda way.

So it didn't take a genius to realize that Santana, who had been so affectionately dubbed 'Satan' had led a slushy attack.

'Hey Quinn' said Finn, walking up to the two. 'Can I walk you to class?' he asked, and Quinn put her talons on his arm and smiled

'Of course, Finn. I'd love to.'

They sort of walked down the corridor when Finn saw a crying girl covered in water with a little bit of blackcurrant slushy still in her hair slip out of the bathroom and tie up her brown hair, trying to shake out the wetness.

'Hey, Manhands, Santana tells me that you had a little talk with her this morning, but I missed out. Shame. We'll just have to have one tomorrow, Berry,' called Quinn to the girl.

The crying girl turned and her big eyes widened, before running off.

Puck POV

Puck grinned, and put his arm around the shorter boy who had just come back outside.

'Hummel, I don't think I've thrown you in the dumpster for a long time now,' he said with a wolfish grin.

He gave a nod and Karofsky and Azimio hoisted the kid up and chucked him into the dumpster.

Puck strode inside and saw Santana walking over to Brittany. Yeah, sure Tana was cool and all, and she had a smokin' bod, but she had been his best friend since he was three, and had turned him from Noah into Puck.

So he strolled over to the Cheerios and picked one out, Aletta, Alyssa-something to sit with him under the bleachers. Whoever said Puck was a Lima Loser, well everyone may think that was true, but Puck was getting out of Lima. He was just enjoying himself while he was here, he thought, as he lit a cigarette and blew smoke rings into the air.

'Puckerman! What are you doing? Come with me, we're going to Figgins.' shouted Coach Tanaka, the football coach, who was overweight with greasy skin. Puck had nightmares about the dude. So he sat in the office, and Figgins looked at him.

Puck just kicked the carpet with his foot and thought about what was gonna happen when he went to Mrs. Soleus's house to clean her pool tonight.

Somehow, his thoughts wandered to Quinn. She was awesome. Yeah, The Puckerone liked a challenge. And his challenge was to get Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerio, President of the Celibacy Club, and basically The Virgin Mary. Quinn Fabray, watch out, here comes Puckzilla.

Quinn POV.

Quinn walked out of the classroom and to the girl's bathroom to re-apply my eyeliner and look for Berry's Slushie Facial Recovery kit. That's why you should listen to what losers say when other loser's ask them what to do about slushies, she thought smugly. Now was the perfect time, because everybody was in class. Quinn was met by her smirking Latina ally in the corridor.

'What are we looking for, Quinntelligent?' asked Santana.

'Something of Berry's – she called it 'Slushie Kit' It's how she gets out of the bathroom so quickly whenever we chuck corn syrup her way.'

Quinn saw Santana's red lips curve up into a villainous smile and Quinn immediately worried whether Santana was plotting against her.

Santana, well she was cunning, dishonest, sly, manipulative and beautiful, and you never knew what she was doing, because it came at the last moment.

She was popular, and boosted Quinn's popularity. Quinn also knew that Santana was waiting for when Quinn would screw up and then jump in to her place as Queen Bee. Santana was ruthless, and Quinn knew there was only one person she couldn't snap at – Brittany.

Quinn pushed open the washroom door, and Santana rummaged around in the drawers and found a box full of cosmetics and a towel.

'Q! Found Manhands' stuff,' she said.

Quinn finished putting on eyeliner and tucked the box and towel into a bag and chucked it into the bin. She washed her hands and smiled at Santana and they both walked out of the door.

Finn POV

Finn lumbered out of his truck, and spotted Puck throwing that Hummel kid in the dumpster. Well, he couldn't hold his fancy clothes today, because Quinn was waiting.

Yeah, he kinda couldn't believe it himself. Quinn Fabray, The Ice Queen, was waiting for him, Finn Hudson, the abnormally tall guy who forgot what he was supposed to say in front of her.

So he slowly made his way into the building, and saw Quinn talking to Santana, and Santana had an empty slushy cup in her hand, and was wearing her signature smirk that made people feel that they should be kneeling down, and Quinn looked happy in an evil kinda way.

So it didn't take a genius to realize that Santana, who had been so affectionately dubbed 'Satan' had led a slushy attack.

'Hey Quinn' said Finn, walking up to the two. 'Can I walk you to class?' he asked, and Quinn put her talons on his arm and smiled

'Of course, Finn. I'd love to.'

They sort of walked down the corridor when Finn saw a crying girl covered in water with a little bit of blackcurrant slushy still in her hair slip out of the bathroom and tie up her brown hair, trying to shake out the wetness.

'Hey, Manhands, Santana tells me that you had a little talk with her this morning, but I missed out. Shame. We'll just have to have one tomorrow, Berry,' called Quinn to the girl.

The crying girl turned and her big eyes widened, before running off.


	2. She's noticed

Rachel POV

Rachel sighed, and climbed into her pink mini cooper that had been splattered with eggs, courtesy of one Santana Lopez. The thing was that Rachel sort of admired and envied the cheerleaders, with their short skirts, long legs, icy glares and confident smirks.

Well, she consoled herself, Quinn Fabray would be an estate agent stuck in Lima married to her Quarterback boyfriend, and Santana Lopez would be a stripper while she, Miss Rachel Barbra Berry, would be a Broadway star. She had it all planned out. She would star as Fanny Brice, and Elphaba, and win a few Tony's, and find a tall dark handsome stranger with cute dimples and have two children and-

She gasped as the tall dark handsome stranger from her vision knocked on her car window.

'Err, you've kinda got your car parked in front of mine, and I can't get out, so could ya go?'

He smiled sheepishly and she saw his little dimples and was about to smile back when she realized the stranger wasn't such a stranger at all.

'Finn Hudson!' she spluttered.

'Have we met? Cause I don't really remember you,' he said.

'We have met, in fact several times,' she informed him frostily, after getting over her initial shock.

Realization dawned upon his face and his goofy grin faded.

'Are you that chick who Quinn calls Paul? Cause I don't get how that's funny. Y'know I didn't recognize you cause you haven't got slushy on.'

Rachel gave him an icy stare and he looked at the floor.

'Actually, I can't take my car out because I have to go practice for my Wicked audition.'

He raised both eyebrows and she blushed.

'Wicked?'

'It is going to occur in exactly three years, six months and a few days,' she told him.

Rachel inwardly cursed for being so friendly and walked away.

'Hey! I didn't get your name, Wicked!'

Rachel didn't look back, but in her bed that evening, she dreamt of freckles and lopsided grins.

Finn POV

Dude, that chick was hot. Not like Quinn hot or Santana hot, but like just hot. He scratched his head and thought about how people were hot as he walked 5 miles home.

It still bothered him the next day, even when he was walking down the halls with The Quinn Fabray. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of hot chicks while having his arm around his girl, but when he saw the brunette being taunted by some Cheerio, he had to ask someone.

'Hey Puck, y'know that chick you just slushied, what's her name?'

Puck narrowed his eyes.

'Dude, you are with Quinn Fabray. You can't ask names of girls!'

'No man, s'cause she's like crazy. She wouldn't take her car out in front of mine other day, and she kept going about Wicked and random auditions in three years and looked really creeped when she saw me.'

Puck looked confused.

'You know man, the one with the dog one her sweater.' said Finn, exasperated.

'Oh, her. She's Rachel Berry, the crazy chick who's obsessed with singing.'

Finn silently took in the information.

When he got home, he raced upstairs and typed 'Wicked' into Google.

It was some sort of musical with witches. Then he typed in 'Rachel Berry Wicked'

It came up with a MySpace page covered in pink, purple and gold stars.

He clicked on 'Defying Gravity'.

Finn gasped as like, this really nice voice came pouring through the speakers.

Finn wasn't good with words, but Rachel's voice was amazing. There were butterflies in his tummy and his legs felt really weird. He watched mesmerized, as the video came to an end. Finn wouldn't admit it to anyone, but maybe he saw all of the videos on Rachel's page. Maybe he raced home to watch the new one. Maybe he knew they always came at 3:42 pm.

Maybe Finn Hudson thought Rachel Berry was pretty.

Actually, there were no maybes. It was all true.

Finn thought Rachel's hair was shiny. He dreamt about running his hands through the brown silk and tracing a finger round the plump pink lips.

He dreamt about brunette witches.

Santana POV

Santana pushed her tongue into Brittany's mouth and squeezed her nipples tightly. Brittany moaned, and Santana's hand moved further south. She circled the damp spot on Brittany's panties and pushed them down.

She flicked her clit and plunged two fingers in Brittany knuckle deep. Britt groaned, and grinded against Santana. Santana brought her lips down to meet her hand and let Brittany ride her tongue to orgasm. Brittany screamed, and straddled Santana.

'Your turn, baby,' said Brittany mischievously winking.

'San-Tan?' Santana was shaken out of her daydream by her ditzy blonde friend, and blushed.

'Are you okay, Tana? You look like a Lebanese tomato.'

Santana chose to ignore that comment and bent over her math textbook.

'Tana, are you going to Puck's party?'

Santana nodded and picked up her phone.

'Quinn says Sue wants to see me Britt-Britt. I'll see you at your house to get ready for the party, k?'

Brittany smiled and gave Santana a hug.

Santana shifted uncomfortably at the wetness pooling between her legs and rushed off, leaving a bewildered blonde.

'Bye, Britt!' she yelled.

Santana walked into Sue's office, and found Sylvester sitting there.

'Hello, there, Santana.'

Santana glared at the coach.

'What do you want?'

'Ah. Straight to business.'

Sue shut the door and smiled at the Latina.


	3. Quick to judge

Quinn POV

Quinn tapped Finn on the arm as he emptied his locker and gave him a HBIC glare.

'Finn, I hope you remember that Puck's having a party tonight, because you didn't remember that we were supposed to go out for frozen yoghurt last night,' said Quinn coldly.

Finn visibly gulped and paled.

'Sorry Quinn I had to help mom with stuff, y'know like cooking,' Finn trailed off as Quinn informed that that she rang his mom and his mom had said he was upstairs in his room, playing video games and listening to people sing.

She flounced off and linked arms with Santana, who had linked pinkies with Brittany, and Quinn looked back over her shoulder to see Finn watching her ass.

'Quinnie?' chirped Brittany

'Yeah Britt?' replied the blonde

'Do you know if unicorns are partial to Italian or Mexican or Chinese food? I asked Tana and she said Italian but I wanted a second opinion,' said the tall cheerleader.

Quinn laughed awkwardly.

'Don't you dare diss my girl Britts, cause unicorns are so damn real they are in my fuckin hair, Quinn.

'San, are they mini unicorns? How did you get them to stay in your hair? Is your hair magical now? Tana?'

Santana groaned and explained the whole thing to Brittany, while Quinn's gaze wandered to Rachel Berry. She was making her way into Figgins' office, her dark chestnut hair shining in the dim light. Quinn followed her, as she greeted the secretary- Hell, Quinn didn't even know her name.

Rachel sat down on a leather backed chair.

'Good Morning, Principal. I hope you are well.'

'Fine, Miss Berry,'

'Yesterday, while browsing through the library, I found out McKinley used to have a talent competition known as McKinley's got talent. I would like to revive this show, Principal Figgins. It will be filmed, and I will be the solo judge, director and producer,'

'Okay, Rachel. I will let you do this,'

Rachel squealed and jumped up.

'Miss Fabray? What do you want here?' asked Figgins, spotting her.

'Sue wants to see you,' she said, gracefully turning on her heel and flouncing out.

Puck POV

Puck held his breath as Quinn did some flip thingy, then sprinted, jumped and got straight back on top of the pyramid. Then a load of people started throwing Tana around and he got bored.

Quinn was hot. How did he get her? Puck was used to the ladies chasing him, not him chasing the ladies.

He stopped Quinn on her way to the locker room.

'Hey Q, you coming to my party?'

Quinn nodded stiffly and trooped into the locker room

A random hockey player span the bottle and got Britt. She climbed on his lap and they started making out. Santana got Finn and she put vodka in her mouth and then kissed him, because 'I can't kiss the man-child just like that' and Finn got Quinn. Then Quinn span and got Puck.

He winked at her and she looked up coyly through her lashes. He heard Finn protesting, put he leaned in and touched their lips together and ignited a fire. He put his hands on Quinn and pushed his tongue into her mouth when Finn pulled them apart with a

'Dude, that's my girl,'

Later that night, when everyone was drunk and passed out, Quinn walked up to Puck, hooked her arms around his neck and whispered that he was a lying, cheating, womanizing bastard but she liked it.

Damn, that girl did not know what she could do.

'Hey Q, you wanna go to Breadstix tonight?' he asked a few days later.

'Finn is my boyfriend, Puckerman,'

'Please, Quinn, I know what you want. Finn is just a Jolly Green Giant,'

Quinn looked at him with longing eyes.

'We can't always have what we want, Puck. You and I both know that. I just have to be with Finn. Just remember I wanted you last night, but it was a fleeting crush. I have to be with Finn.' she whispered in his ear.

She ran off, and he rubbed his neck, feeling her warm breath still there. He wanted to fucking punch the man-child and do something weird. So he did.

Rachel dropped everything as she saw Noah Puckerman leaning against her locker, grinning. He helped her pick it up.

'What do you want?' she snapped, emphasizing the 'you'.

'I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Breadstix tonight, Rachel,'

'Oh Noah, I have known you since you were five years old, and I can tell this is Noah talking, not Puck. But Puck has hurt me too much. Every slushy broke me. So I have to say no.' exclaimed Rachel dramatically.

Rachel took out the talent show posters and started pinning them to the walls. They caught Puck's eye. If he auditioned, with his guitar and sexy husky voice and wooed Rachel, she would agree. He knew. He and Rachel and Tana had scampered about in the woods when they were kids for years, and he always had to hold Rachel's hand.

So he wrote 'Puck' on the sign up sheet, and by the end of the day, forty six cheerleaders and football players had signed up.


End file.
